Summer Shine
by Pearl-Posts
Summary: It's winter, and Haru can't swim. But he loves water in all its forms. -Mediocre fluff and minor angst, Free! For Interpretation! MakoHaru with Distessed!Haru-


**My first time posting for this fandom! I'm so excited!**

 **This is a one-shot about what happens to Haru when he can't swim in the winter. It's pretty much free for interpretation MakoHaru, who happen to be both an OTP and a BroTP with is very confusing in my feels. So, this. Yeah.**

 **Enjoy!**

Snow has blanketed Iwatobi once more. Makoto rests his cheek in his gloved palm and gazes at his friend. Their breaths steam over the bench as they watch Rei chase Nagisa relentlessly through the snow, their shouts and the crunch of snow under their boots the only sound in the isolated little park.

Makoto has never personally minded the wintertime, but dreads it. It's just that time of year when the summer sheen that makes Haru's deep cerulean eyes sparkle is starting to disappear. He's always liked Haru's eyes; even when the boy doesn't speak, his eyes speak for him.

Makoto tears his eyes off Haru, who is bundled against the cold much more heavily than everyone else. His gaze follows Haru's and lands on the iced-over lake. Snow is heaped on its bank and dusts the glassy surface, holding the same dull reflectiveness Haru's eyes take on in the winter.

"Did you not take a bath today, Haru-chan?" Makoto asks, reading his friend's mind. That's always been easy for Makoto. It's almost as if he can hear Haru's thoughts in his own head. Maybe it's those eyes.

Haru shakes his head silently. Makoto sighs. Haru lets out a cloud of foggy exhalation from between his lips.

Haru suddenly stands up, snapped from whatever thoughts were occupying his waterlogged mind. He fixes that entrancing blue gaze right on Makoto, who looks up, surprised.

"I'm going swimming," Haru announces resolutely.

"Eh?!" Makoto exclaims to Haru's retreating back. "H-Haru, wait!" He jumps up and catches Haru up, taking hold of his parka's puffy blue sleeve and holding him back. Haru turns and meets Makoto's eyes blandly.

"Haru, it's winter. There's nowhere you can swim!"

"I know," Haru murmurs, and continues walking. Makoto clings diligently, loyally, to his sleeve, eyes downcast in defeat. There's no stopping excited Haru.

"Then where are you going?"

"Swimming." Haru stops, and Makoto nearly treads on his feet before a hand whips out to stop him. Haru continues, "Watch where you're going."

Makoto raises his gaze and is met with the flat expanse of the iced-over lake. Haru shakes snow from the cuff of his pant leg and rests his foot hesitantly on the slick surface. Makoto snatches him around the shoulders.

"H- Haru!" Makoto stammers. "What if you fall through?"

"I'll swim out."

Before Makoto can grab him again, Haru is already sliding into the middle of the lake in his sneakers, both arms spread out to keep his balance. Makoto watches with something akin to horror as his best friend reaches the middle and promptly lays down on the bare ice.

"Haru!" Makoto calls. "Haru, come back!" But the blue lump lying on the ice doesn't move. Makoto tries again, "Haru, you'll get frostbite like that. Come on! Haru…?"

Haru doesn't seem to have heard him. Makoto considers calling Nagisa or Rei to help him, but when he looks over his shoulder, both have disappeared. Makoto blanches and exhales sharply. Well, there is only one other option.

Makoto lifts his foot from the wet snow, his ankle numb where the ice soaked his pant leg. Carefully, he steadies himself and perfects his balance before placing his other foot onto the ice. He spreads his arms out, mimicking what Haru did, and slides himself over to where his friend is still lying motionless.

"Haru?" Makoto calls tentatively, dropping to his knees and peering at Haru. The smaller boy looks much like he's sleeping comfortably, in the dead of winter, on a great big block of ice. Makoto sighs and tugs at his sleeve again.

"C'mon, Haru, you can't stay here. If you want, I can make some hot chocolate when- UH~WA!"

Makoto cuts himself off when Haruka's hand shoots up and tugs Makoto down next to him. Haru rolls lazily over and drapes an arm across Makoto's chest, pressing his face, red from the cold, into Makoto's shoulder.

"Uh, Haru?" Makoto asks when his friend still refuses to budge. Haru's lashes flutter, so Makoto continues, "Wh- What are you doing, Haru?"

"I'm cold," Haruka's answers plainly.

"Then we should go ho-"

"No," Haru cuts him off pointedly. Makoto sighs into the frigid air, his eyes closing against the dull gray winter sky. He'd learned long ago that when Haru wants something, he has his ways of getting it. There's no point fighting.

Makoto opens his eyes and gazes down at Haru. He can just see the other boy's features under his raven bangs. His eyes have opened, and instead of the usual wintry sadness coating his irises, the summer shine is back.

"Hey, Haru?" Makoto asks breathlessly.

"Hmm?" Haru hums.

"Why are you so happy this winter?"

"Because I'm swimming," Haru answers plainly, as if the answer is obvious.

"...No you're not."

"All I need to swim is water," Haru tilts his head up, "and Makoto."

Haru drops his head back into Makoto's shoulder. Makoto closes his eyes again. Maybe this winter won't be so bad.

 **Sorry. Ending sucks. But if I made you happy, reviewreviewreview (or something along those lines). Thanks bunches!**


End file.
